Blare
Blare is the phenomenon that has spread to cover nearly the entire world. The last humans have retreated to outlying cities to await their final days. However in the midst of this despair, there remains an existence capable of granting people hope -- Verse Maidens. Overview Blare has the ability to invade the minds of living organisms either turn them into MAD, or break them mentally. Those who have their minds corrupted by Blare are not ever certain to go back to being themselves. However it is possible for some to be attacked by Blare, but retain their humanity and mental state. Such people actually possess powers which come from being partially Blare themselves due being attacked. Those who are Blare, can also use their Blare powers to fight the byproducts of Blare. Blare appears to be a visible phenomenon that can be seen by all people in the atmosphere, and often Blare can take the form on physical noise that blocks pathways and roads. Such noise can be eliminated by Verse Maidens using song energy. It appears that Blare has the power to generate MAD, and as long as the Blare is present in the area, the monsters will continue to spawn regardless of how many are killed. The only way to eliminate Blare is through the power of a Verse Maidens singing. History Blare is a phenomenon that suddenly appeared in the world over a century ago. Humans consumed by it had their minds corrupted in the blink of an eye. Other creatures were warped into fiendish monstrosities. Humankind took various countermeasures to fight off the Blare's growing influence, but none had any effect. In the face of the proliferating Blare, people continued to lose their homes and their lives. As time passed, the appearance of girls with power to combat Blare appeared. At first they were taken into military custody and experimented on to discover the source of their power. However, eventually they were made into Verse Maidens, whose job was to fight against Blare using their powers. Related Archives Dealing With The Mentally Broken Tomorrow, my friend who had his mind invaded will be disposes of. I can't reconcile my revulsion at the heartless decision with my ambivalent belief that it is correct, so the two sides continue to conflict within me. What if one day he could be back to normal? I don't know when that would be, and yet the thought persists. I suppose we'd abandon the town ad continue our lives, running from the Blare. I don't have the confidence that when the time comes I'll manage to escape while protecting someone who can't survive on his own. If that's the kind of world I'm in, maybe I should just be realistic, but I can't so easily throw away the days I spent with him. We were raised in the same facility and he's like a brother to me. I'm the only one this guy can call family. That's why I have to decide. Whether I take him and run, or abandon him and live on.Category:Terms